Forum:Alyse Vale
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Alyse Eliana Vale Gender:'''Female '''Age: 17 Godly Parent Choice 1: Trivia Cohort Choice 1: Fifth Cohort Choice 2: Fourth Faceclaim: Courtnee Draper ---- Appearance: Alyse was born with an untamed mane of shoulder-length hair as fiery as her personality. It sometimes appears to be a darker burgundy in certain lights and her eyes shine like rings of polished sapphires. She is of a slim and slender build and is often seen in outfits that compliment her figure. Her neck is always donned with a long silver chain from which hangs a white Imperial Gold pendant of the Celtic symbol for eternal love, two triskelles attacked together tail-to-tail. Personality: Alyse is a very guarded young woman who is no stranger to secrets. It takes a lot for her to be able to trust another person enough to let them in her life. She is defensive and reclusive and will find solace in solitude instead of the company of others. Her refusal to be with other people for very long can be seen by many as rude and hostile. But to those that can stand her enough to befriend her, she is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. She doesn't regard herself to be an important enough person to have a sense of self-preservation so the safety of other people is paramount to her in any dangerous situation. When alone, she usually has a set of earphones plugged in and a guitar in her arms, singing along to whatever is playing. History: Cyrus Vale was a English soldier in King Charles' armies in the 17th century, a skilled warrior and aided the war effort in every respect - except for that of the witch hunts. He had trained with the army for nearly a decade, commanding units of his own. But he wasn't trapped under the delusion the majority of the country was entranced by. Things in the country did not go wrong, crops did not fail, storms did not brew, he believed, because of women, people, who were different from the rest of society. During one intense training session, Cyrus and his unit were asked to tackle an aerial obstacle course, one that involved many a climbing frame and rope mesh to climb. Cyrus was the last to go and once he began flying through the course, one of the rivets supporting the structure's weight shot off and the apparatus came crumbling from beneath him. He was honourably discharged due to the subsequent injury he acquired afterwards, his left leg had been completely crushed. He had been in hospital for the better part of his 28th year of age and he was released, only able to barely walk with a crutch. In his new life away from the military, he worked as a blacksmith, forging weapons for anyone who had enough coin in a town where he witnessed the prosecution of many people who were accused of witchcraft. The injustice riled him. Below his forge, he cleared out his cellar and set up old blankets and mattresses and moved one of his braziers to the back of the room. From that day, he would listen out for any man or woman who were suspected of witchcraft, visit their homes and warn them and offer his makeshift shelter as a place to hide until he could find a way to smuggle them out of the city. It was a miracle for those who were marginalised for being different. One of those women who were being targeted for interrogation by torture was the Roman goddess, Trivia, who assumed a mortal form to investigate the witch hunts, making sure that none of her legacies were being killed. She heard whispers of a safe haven for people who were being wrongly suspected and she visited the armourer who ran it. He immediately took her in, kept her fed and kept her warm as well as looked after the rest of his charges. His compassion set her heart ablaze and soon, he fell for her too. In his lovesick state, he stayed up and forged something that wasn't a weapon or a piece of armour for the first time in his life. A silver necklace with a Celtic knot pendant that represented his love and he presented it to Trivia. She was besotted and grateful and for one night, their passions ran has fiery as the many kilns in his building. When Trivia first had a notion of being pregnant with his kid, she was fraught with fear. Her child would be a demigod, magical, and would be forever hunted down by the lunatics who would take its dyslexia and ADHD as something that makes it different, and therefore, dangerous, let alone the possibility of it being seen exploring its powers. She concocted a spell, mustering up a great amount of energy, and transported Cyrus away to a safer time. Modern time. When Cyrus awoke in a completely new era, Trivia explained herself to him, who she was, what she was, and what she could do. She told him of their child and her reason for spiriting him away to the future. She told him that he would have to adjust his entire world to fit the new social and cultural norm of this era and to learn to raise their kid in this new land. Alone. She gave him back his necklace, telling her that she had enchanted it and that it would give gifts that were for their daughter alone. Alyse had no friends growing up. She never found somewhere to fit in. Her only companions were the brave warriors in the stories her 17th Century-enthusiast of a father always told her about. He sat down on the edge of her bed every night, using his walking stick as a sword to re-enact ferocious battles in the King's name, his accent that of a proud Englishman that, to Alyse, was so different and intriguing to listen to, compared to the voices of other people. When she asked about his mother, however, who died giving birth to her, her father said nothing. Only that he loved her and that she would be proud of who Alyse had become. Cyrus taught Alyse all that he knew from his days in the 17th century army and now as an armourer for San Francisco PD, how to fight, how to care for weapons and how she should never let the fact that she was different rule her life. Alyse also had a love for music when she wasn't dicing fighting dummies with a rapier. Because of her dyslexia, she struggled to express herself with words so she did it through song. Her father supported her wish to sing and play guitar and paid for her yearly lessons with the money he earned from working with the police, provided that she continued training herself up with him. Because of her dyslexia and ADHD, she was often bullied. Because of her preference to talk in the same accent as her father, she was often bullied. People she once regarded as her best friends would abandon her in her hour of need and even slander her in public for being a freak to boost their street cred. This resulted in Alyse being secluded from society, trusting no one but her father to be nice to her. When she was 13, she was in the music department, playing a fast set of riffs on one of the electric guitars. A group of bullies came in and circled her, calling her names that were so unoriginal, they went over her head. When they saw that they weren't getting through to her, one of them grabbed the guitar while Alyse was in the middle of a bridge solo from one of her favourite songs. Enraged, Alyse's eyes flashed yellow and a strong electric current ran through the metal strings of the guitar, blowing the fuse of the amp and sending the boy flying to the other side of the room. From then on, no one paid any attention to her and she kept her new abilities to herself. Even from her father. She didn't need the only person in the world she loved to see her as a freak too. The day after she learned of what she could do, she asked her father to download an audiobook by Christopher Paolini's called 'Eragon' from The Inheritance Cycle on her phone: a book that one of her classmates were discussing in class one day. She hadn't realised the impact it would have on her life. Most nights she laid awake, listening and absorbing the stories from Alagaësia and she trained as he did to focus her magic. Alyse soon learned that she could shoot fire and every time she did, she felt as mighty as the dragon Saphira from the book. She memorised the words of The Ancient Language from the lore and used that to channel and focus her own magic. Not all the words worked for her, which showed that she couldn't control all that Eragon could. But it didn't matter. For once, she didn't feel small. She felt powerful. A year later, when she was not home, Cyrus's walking stick had broken from beneath him. He was standing at the top of the stairs and he fell down the flight of thirteen steps, crushing some of his vertebrae and collapsing some of his ribs. When Alyse had returned home, he was unconscious. Alyse called for an ambulance and felt terrified, too scared to move him in case she worsens him. She called back on her knowledge from her favourite books and kneeled beside him, resting her hand over his chest. "Waíse heill!" She yelled, her hand glowing an aura of pure white as she used up her energy to heal her father in any way she could. When she was done, Cyrus gasped a deep breath and shakily lifted up a hand to cup his daughter's cheek. Relieved, she waited with him until the ambulance arrived. He told her to stay home while he was being treated and much to her dismay, she did. When the ambulance workers came and took her father away, one of them approached her with a necklace. One she had never seen before. "He said to give this to only you." He said before he went with the ambulance that rolled away into the distance. When she put the necklace on, everything happened at once. She heard a number of frightening caws in the distance. She strafed back and waited. For what, she didn't know. A wolf burst through the window of their house. "Strixes are coming." she said. "Let's see what you're made of!" "Wait, what? What's going on? Who are you?" Alyse demanded. "Damn it, kid, pull on the pendant!" The she-wolf ordered and large owls shattered their windows. They flew over her head, bright crimson birds with four legs that were as dark as night. Their eyes glowed yellow, petrifying and hungry. Startled, Alyse did as she was told and yanked the pendant from the chain. The necklace split and the double triskelle knot morphed in her hands, turning into the hilt of a sword. The chain stiffened and thickened, turning into a silver blade. The entire piece of jewellery turned into a sword, a replica that soldiers would have used in the 17th Century. The birds shrieked and lunged for her and Alyse mustered up all the courage and knowledge she had obtained from her father, assuming a side-stance and slashed and parried at the birds, dancing to a dangerous melody that harmonised grace and strength. "Use your magic!" the she-wolf ordered and Alyse lunged for a bird. "Kveykva!" She yelled and purple lightning ran along her blade and to the bird, sending it flying against the wall, charred in places and dead. Once she had cleared the room, Alyse panted and looked at her sword, grasping the end of the blade and pulled it towards her. The weapon shrunk, the hilt wound itself back into the Celtic pendant and the blade turned into a thin chain. A symbol shimmered above her head, a torch fire, and the she-wolf nodded. "You'll do, daughter of Trivia." For two years, she trained under Lupa's instruction in the Wolf House, honing her skills in both magic and combat, learning the ways of Rome. She was a fast learner, a skilled soldier and a good strategist, all with the help that her father had given her. There she also learned of her true parentage, what really happened with her mother and where her father truly came from. She knew not who to trust anymore, outraged that her father said nothing to her. Alyse relied on Lupa only to teach her to be stronger but she relied only on herself for anything else. She had been a part of the Twelfth Legion of Rome in Camp Jupiter for a year now. A valued member of her cohort but an isolated camper. Alyse trained by herself when not running drills with the cohort. Weapons: Alyse's favourite weapon is her military issue 17th Century rapier that is enchanted to turn into her double triskelle necklace which she wears at all times. The necklace opens only for her. During her time in Camp Jupiter, she had asked children of Vulcan to fashion an Imperial gold bracelet for her left arm, one that opens up into a five-layer shell of armour that extends to her elbow with a barrel out of which to shoot out golden spikes. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :'A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is (on this wiki anyway) 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. (AliasKit told me that because I am a rollback, I wouldn't have to go through the claiming process as normal but I'd like to use this just as a place for me to organize Alyse's biography before I went ahead and put it on a real character page) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed Claimed it anyway since you put it here :P